


【EC】【黑化！吸血鬼AU】以吻封柬

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】【黑化！吸血鬼AU】以吻封柬

有人深爱贪婪，有人深爱虚荣；有人深爱野心，有人深爱不想爱上任何人与事；有人深爱一个生灵，而你深爱着一双眼睛和一个声音。你愿跟随它们直到地狱，为一个词语，为一道目光，而你还觉得这代价很轻。

——《眼睛和声音》

 

 

那只黑色的信封从他手里落下来。

像一尾脱落的堕天使的羽毛般，无声地摔在猩红色的长绒波斯地毯上。那暗金色的纹饰在高悬的牛油蜡烛的映照下闪过诡异的光，仿佛魔鬼嘲弄的微笑。

信封用蜡封了口，但正中央的位置却不是惯用的印章，而是一枚唇印。那唇印竟还是鲜亮的朱红，鲜亮到仿佛是刚刚喷溅出不久的鲜血，而非干涸了数百年的黑褐之色。

他空洞的目光久久地钉在那空荡荡的座椅上，失去血色的手指颤抖起来……

 

 

“Erik，你一定要小心。”Emma的秀丽的眉宇间笼罩着淡淡的忧色，“无论它说什么，或者你看到了什么，你都千万不能相信……”

“是的，我记得很清楚。”男人面容刚毅，一字一顿地说，“我一定要让它偿命，为Raven，更为那些无辜的少女！”

 

 

Erik Lensherr是一位继承祖业的吸血鬼猎人，很优秀，但可惜的是，到他这一辈的时候，家乡一带几乎没有什么吸血鬼肆虐的地区了，于是他背负着家族的荣耀开始云游四方。

当一个黄昏，他在吉诺沙的一家小旅店停下了疲惫的脚步时，却受到了寡居的女伯爵的邀请。

“勇士，您愿意为吉诺沙除去一个作恶多年的吸血鬼吗？” 

 

 

女伯爵垂下眸子，语调低沉：“勇士，您肯出手除害，真是吉诺沙的幸事。”

“叫我Erik就好。这是我们家族的职责所在，请不必过分客气。”Erik淡淡地说。 

“不，不是客气，而是真心实意的感激……”Emma的眼中忽然盈满了泪水，说话也开始哽咽，“我已经永远失去我的妹妹了，我也知道，曾经有那么多的家庭失去过他们的亲人，那么多无辜的少女无端失去了生命……而您将会是这一切的终结者，勇士，您将把我们从阴影和恐惧中拯救……” 

说到最后，虽然Emma在竭力克制，但还是忍不住泣不成声。Erik静静待她哭过，才问： 

“我相信我大概不是第一个来到吉诺沙的血猎？” 

“的确如此，”Emma抬起红肿的眼，“因为那个吸血鬼的可怕之处在于它会幻术，之前的吸血鬼猎人们总是在它的迷惑下失去神智，最后丧失生命。” 

“那你那么相信我？”

“当然。”Emma的眼中忽然闪过异样的光彩，“直觉在我见到您的第一眼就告诉我，您一定会是这段罪恶的终结者，您一定会让那个恶魔血债血偿！” 

 

 

Erik踏入了那座阴森森的古堡。

远处迷雾中的钟楼传来不绝如缕的钟声，仿佛恶鬼怨毒的吟唱。夜游的鸦鸟在头顶盘旋如蝙蝠，不时发出一声怪叫。Erik沿着那条弯弯曲曲的小径走向大门的途中没有遇到任何阻拦，而厚厚的雕花大门也无声地在他面前开启。暖黄色的光线从厅堂透出，却像是无底的黑洞对着这个无知而无畏的远方来客咧开了血盆大口。 

他看见正前方的座椅上有个“人”正背对他而坐。 

黑色的晚礼服精致又华贵，恰到好处地贴合着他纤细的身段和看似柔弱得不堪一握的手臂，暗金色的繁复刺绣在那具躯干和四肢上绽开华美的花朵。“他”看起来丝毫不高大可怖，反而小巧得像弱冠少年。

“……据说它吸食了那么多少女的鲜血之后，容貌变得尤其昳丽，只一眼就美得勾人心魄。Erik，我的勇士，永远保持清醒，不要被它的外貌所迷惑。”Emma的声音浮现在脑海，Erik深吸一口气定了定神，握紧了手中浸浴过圣水的十字银剑。 

“你的恶行该到头了。”Erik冷冷道。 

“所以？你是上帝派来把我从地狱接回去的使臣吗？”“他”并没有回过身，嘲弄的轻笑却戳刺着Erik的耳膜。 

“他”抬手，仰头，将杯中物一口饮下，他柔软的棕色卷发也随着他的动作而微微晃动着。

Erik觉得哪里不大对劲，他愣愣地注视着“他”，在那个小个子把酒杯随手丢在地毯上，淌出蜿蜒的殷红印迹时，心念电转，明白了令他后脊发寒的原因：

那个吸血鬼用的是银杯。 

传说吸血鬼最大的克星之一就是银制品，家传的法典上也有这一条，可他现在清清楚楚地看见…… 

“在想我为何不惧怕银器？”仿佛看穿了Erik的心思一般，那个吸血鬼嗤笑着问道，声线软糯却带着别样的邪恶感。 

“或许吧，”Erik镇静地回答，“但那并不意味着没有能够杀死你的东西。”

“嗯，的确，只是……你那么肯定你有吗？”

座椅上的“男人”笑着转过身来。

的确是昳丽无匹的相貌，湛蓝的眸子犹如亿万光年外神秘的星辰，娇艳的唇瓣则像极了雪地上怒放的红罂粟。只是在目光接触的那一瞬，“他”脸上近乎妖娆的笑容突然开始凝固，瓦解，幻灭，破碎，换成了另一种哭笑不定的奇异表情。

“他”的面庞像羊皮纸一样苍白，只有嘴唇是唯一有血色的地方，却红得像用鲜血涂就般瘆人。而现在，这张吸吮过多少少女鲜血的嘴唇遥遥地冲他微微开合着。

“你回来了……my friend……”

……什么？！

“Erik，my friend，you come back at last……”

他不知道为什么这个初次见到的吸血鬼能准确地叫出他的名字，而那种语气……不，一定只是幻术，该死的幻术而已！

而那男人已经跳下了椅子，一步一步缓缓朝他走来。他的嗓音很轻柔，又因为激动甚至是狂喜带着微微的颤音；而那种目光，深情得仿佛已经等待了几千年，温柔得仿佛能够吞噬他的心。

“My friend,look at me……”

不，他不能被迷惑！

Erik咬紧牙，用力地挥出他的剑，指着向他走来的男人。

“今日就是你的死期！”

“为什么……”那个吸血鬼仿佛受惊了一般，大滴的血色泪珠从眼角缓缓滑落，像白绸上绽开了凄艳的曼珠陀罗，“Erik，你难道忘了我……看着我，求你看着我，我的样子，还为你留存着……你却要告诉我，你忘了我，还要杀了我？……”

“……闭嘴！你这人人得而诛之的恶魔！”Erik几乎是用尽全力地狠狠地吼道，莫名的疼痛感忽然在他的脑海里翻腾，好像有很多东西要冲破它们的禁锢似的。

“他”踉跄着停了下来，单薄的身躯颤抖着，像秋风中的蝶翅般脆弱。那双美奂绝伦的蓝眼睛仍然直直地注视着Erik，里面涌出的痛楚和哀伤仿佛足以将一个城堡淹没。

“Why……my friend……”“他”喃喃道，“你居然忘了我，你居然忘了我们的一切……你现在，是来杀我的……你，你要杀我……”

“对……我必须杀死你……为那些无辜丧命的少女……为以后不再有这样的惨剧发生……”Erik喘息着，也许是幻术的缘故，脑海中的疼痛和冲击感越发强烈，他不知道自己还能再清醒多久。

必须赶快杀死“他”，速战速决。

“多可笑啊……”那个吸血鬼看着他，苍白的面庞上的笑容已由哀伤近乎疯癫，“我要她们的血来维持容貌，我以为只有这样你才会在我们再见之时第一眼就认出我，可你早就不记得我的脸了是吗，my friend？！你什么，什么都不记得了……而现在，你还要为她们来杀死我……哈，哈哈……我多可笑！……”

“那么，杀了我吧……”“他”的嘴角浮起一抹绝望的笑意，踉跄着走近猎人的剑锋，抬起眼睛看向他。

“只是，my friend,能最后……再叫一次我的名字吗，像当初那样……call me Charles……”

Erik的手在难以自控地抖，他杀过很多吸血鬼，早已心硬如铁。可现在他的手却在抖。排山倒海般的记忆终于冲垮了重重堤坝，只是故事里主人公的脸，那么模糊……

他似乎想起了什么，却又什么都没有想起。

“勇士，杀了它，为吉诺沙除害！”Emma的哀求又回响在脑海。

他闭上眼，攥紧了剑。

 

【END】


End file.
